


Дитя человеческое

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Название:Дитя человеческоеАвтор:fandom Kings 2017Бета:fandom Kings 2017Размер:драббл, 970 словПерсонажи:Джек Бенджамин, архангел Михаил (Доминион)Категория:дженЖанр:character studyРейтинг:PGКраткое содержание:Ребенок один в храме, и у него удивительные глаза цвета неба в пасмурный день, каким оно бывает, если подняться повыше, туда, где серая хмарь облаков расступается, открывая прозрачную, чистую, как слеза синеву. (c)Примечание/Предупреждения:Пре-канон. Кроссовер с сериаломДоминион.Михаил для визуализации:





	Дитя человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дитя человеческое  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 970 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), архангел Михаил ([Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/))  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** character study  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ребенок один в храме, и у него удивительные глаза цвета неба в пасмурный день, каким оно бывает, если подняться повыше, туда, где серая хмарь облаков расступается, открывая прозрачную, чистую, как слеза синеву. (c)  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Пре-канон. Кроссовер с сериалом [Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/).  
>  Михаил для визуализации:  
> 

Ребенок в храме один. У него удивительные глаза цвета неба в пасмурный день, каким оно бывает, если подняться выше, туда, где серая хмарь облаков расступается, открывая прозрачную, чистую как слеза синеву.

Михаил ощущает то, чего не ощущал уже давно, — укол любопытства.

Ребенок не делает ничего, чем на памяти Михаила обычно занимаются человеческие дети: он не шумит, не сооружает кособоких строений из всего, что подворачивается под руку, не добывает сокровища, вооружившись палкой, словно мечом. Он молится, и молится не за себя — Михаил слышит у себя в голове тонкий детский голос и сбивающиеся слова, такие бесхитростные, какими они бывают лишь у совсем юных.

Но на колени ребенок не встает. Любопытство тянет Михаила вниз, словно на веревке, — так, как в те времена, когда сотворенный его Отцом мир был совсем юн и они с братьями посещали его чаще, хозяин тянул бы козу на продажу в базарный день.

Михаилу нравится этот храм: огромный, светлый, со стенами, уносящимися ввысь, и сотнями свечей в круглых, наполненных освященной водой чашах. Его шаги гулко звучат по проходу меж скамей, но человеческое дитя не оборачивается, торопясь завершить молитву.

Михаил останавливается перед ним, приседает, разметав по светлым плитам полы темного плаща, и становится практически одного с ребенком роста. Он будет высок, когда станет мужчиной, знает Михаил, хотя и не выше его самого. Эта мысль отдается внутри смутной радостью. Ребенок заканчивает молитву, поднимает голову и глядит на него без малейших признаков страха во взгляде. Михаилу нравится это в людях. Когда ребенок не погружен в тревожные думы, ставшие причиной молитвы, глаза его становятся светлее.

— Ты служишь у преподобного Сэмюэльса? — спрашивает ребенок. — Я не видел тебя раньше.

— Я служу только своему Отцу, — отвечает Михаил. — И я раньше не бывал здесь.

Мальчик кивает, принимая эту информацию. В нем на самом деле очень мало что есть от ребенка.

— Я Джек Бенджамин, наследный принц этой страны, — говорит он, поднимая голову и греша прямо здесь, пред карающим мечом Отца. Он будет повинен в грехе гордыни столько раз, сколько всходит Солнце, знает Михаил. Но у него вьющиеся темные волосы, по-детски округлые щеки и уже четко видимая ямочка на подбородке. Михаил улыбается и теперь ощущает себя единорогом, что не может не откликнуться на зов девственницы. «Ну, хоть не козой», — как наяву слышит он насмешливый голос Гавриила.

— Я Михаил, меч божий.

Как он и ожидал, ребенка это не пугает и не производит на него впечатления.

— Когда вырасту тоже буду воевать. — Небо в его глазах снова темнеет, становясь почти грозовым.

— Да, — говорит Михаил, — будешь.

— И стану королем.

Михаил молчит, а глаза ребенка снова меняют цвет.

— Мою сестру зовут почти как тебя, — говорит он, и на не по-детски серьезном лице появляется еще более взрослое выражение печали и — впервые с тех пор, как Михаил его увидел, — страха. — Мишель.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу и добавляет несчастным голосом:

— Она больна.

— Я знаю. — Михаил действительно знает теперь, когда смотрит на дитя, в его прошлое и будущее, так, как могут смотреть только архангелы. Он видит темноволосую девушку, кажущуюся маленькой на больничной кровати, запавшие глаза, горячечное дыхание и желтоватую бледность подступающего конца… Но это не сейчас. Сейчас — кашель, саднящее горло и очень много носовых платков.

— Не хочу, чтобы она умерла. — Ребенок запинается и произносит последнее слово почти шепотом.

В чем-то все творения Отца одинаковы, но далеко не всех Михаилу хочется укрыть в коконе своих крыльев и утешить. Отцу вот всех, знает Михаил, и он может только пасть ниц, преклоняясь перед силой Его любви к Своим детям.

— Поэтому ты молился?

Ребенок кивает; он все еще выглядит несчастным.

— Преподобный Сэмюэльс говорил тебе, что просить Бога следует, преклонив пред ним колена с покорностью и смирением.

Это не вопрос, но мальчик его как таковой воспринимает. И он снова грешит, беззастенчиво и бесстрашно.

— Я принц. Я склонюсь перед Богом, когда его увижу.

«По образу и подобию Твоему, Отче», — думает Михаил. Ребенок вдруг тревожится и глаза его становятся светлыми, как пелена дождя.

— Ты думаешь, по-другому Бог не услышит?

Он теребит нижнюю губу и пуговицу на пиджачке с вышитой на лацкане оранжевой бабочкой. Михаил чувствует себя львом, лежащим в ногах у агнца. «Не перебор со звериными метафорами, братец?» — скалится в его голове Гавриил.

— Услышит, — говорит Михаил и наблюдает, как в этих удивительных глазах сквозь пелену дождя проступает синева неба.

Ребенок кивает собранно и серьезно. Он собирается молиться до утра, знает Михаил, — он сядет, когда устанет, уснет на скамье в зыбком свете сотен свечей, и поутру его унесет к родителям тот, кто служит в храме.

Михаил хочет унести его сам, хочет для него тех бессмысленных вещей, которые приносят безмятежную радость человеческим детям.

— Твоя сестра скоро исцелится. Твое бдение окончено.

Ребенок смотрит на него с изумлением, которое вновь высветляет его глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я говорю с Богом, и Он в мудрости Своей говорит со мной. — Это не совсем тот ответ, который предполагает вопрос, но он годится.

Мальчик снова теребит губу.

— Тогда я лучше пойду к ней.

— Воля твоя, дитя.

Ребенок идет к боковому выходу — сначала чинно, потом срывается на бег и останавливается только у резной двустворчатой двери с тяжелыми кольцами вместо ручек. Он оправляет одежду, тянет на себя дверь, и заходящее солнце на миг окутывает его силуэт мягким свечением, а в следующее створка закрывается, и Михаил слышит, как на ступенях затихают не по-детски степенные шаги.

Он улыбается, выпрямляясь во весь свой немаленький рост.

— Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова, — медленно произносит он в тишину храма.

Дневной свет постепенно угасает, в углах собираются вечерние тени, дрожащие отсветы свечей пляшут на простых беленых стенах. Михаил втягивает пахнущий ладаном воздух и резко выпускает его. За спиной с шелестом разворачиваются огромные крылья.

— Джек, — произносит он снова, вслушиваясь в ему одному ведомую музыку человеческого языка.

Хорошее имя, сильное, как удар клинка. Огоньки в чаше справа трепещут от внезапного сквозняка. Шагов еще не слышно, но сюда идут, и тот, кто идет, Михаилу не интересен. Он срывается на бег точно так же, как ребенок с удивительными глазами несколько минут назад, толкает тяжелые створки центральных дверей и, взмахнув крыльями, взмывает в пламенеющее закатом бездонное небо.


End file.
